Yugioh ZEXAL: Barian Storm
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: -Summary Changed- My own version of ZEXAL II. Madam Mayfly, Asaya Tenjo, and the Barians. They're all connected, and things only escalate when Kaito seems to fall into illness which is incurable. What's going on? And just why is Madam Mayfly after Kaito? Who is Madam Mayfly? What do the Barians really want?
1. Pilot Episode

**This is something that I've been wanting to do for a long time. Um, due to some inconveniences, an OC of mine had to have the named changed. You'll know who it is when you see her. :)**

**Takes place a little before the episode Rei Shingestu comes in, but after the first two episodes of ZEXAL II.**

**I own nothing except my characters, my cards, and my plot. See ya!**

* * *

7 Months Ago...

Within the dark confines of the Seven Barian Lords, a tall male figure wearing long, red robes stood in front of a staircase, three large jewels floating in front of the figure. The jewels showed the planet Earth, and zoomed in to show a blonde girl standing next to a motorbike, wearing odd gold and black clothing.

The figure shifted slightly at the sound of heels clacking against the ground. As his eyes looked towards the sound, he spotted a woman with shoulder length black hair, wearing a full face mask with a mayfly painted on it, and a full combat body suit with silver adornments.

"Madam Mayfly," muttered the male figure, staring at the woman as she approached. He observed the way she moved, like a predator, ad with the grace of a black mamba.

The woman knelt down on one knee as soon as she came close, bowing her head and crossing her left arm across her body, placing a closed fist against the ground to bear some of her weight.

"Durbe-sama-," she said softly, lowering her head farther. "Who is my next target?"

"Stand, child," Durbe said, turning fully to Madam Mayfly. The woman looked up, then stood, facing the Barian.

"Master, who is my next target?" she asked calmly, too calm some would say as she faced one of the most powerful beings in existence.

"Your main target is Tenjo Kaito," said Durbe, making the woman look at him with a serious look in her eyes, "But, in order to get to him, you must take care of his twin sister, Tenjo Asaya." He pointed to the jewels, which still showed the blonde girl, who was now hopping on top of the bike and revving it.

"Tenjo Asaya..." murmured Madam Mayfly, before turning away with a nod. "As you wish, Durbe-sama." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Durbe called out. The woman stopped and turned to look back at her master. "Take this card." He threw a card at her. She caught the card and stared at it before sliding it into her Deck.

"Use it well," Durbe said, turning back to look at the jewels.

"Yes, Master," Madam Mayfly said, continuing on her way. "I will complete my mission."

* * *

**EPISODE ONE:**

**R/C Attack! The Fearless Motorcross Racer, Asaya Tenjo!**

* * *

Today was yet another interesting day for Tsukumo Yuma, and this was only made worse when he realized he was up later than he should be. Even for him, it's late, and he nearly collides into a wall as he stumbles around, trying to figure out how and where his clothes were. Astral's there, too, and he seems entertained by his long-time partner's funny antics as the human trips over his limbs as he tries to put his stuff on.

Yup. Just another typical morning for the Number Hunter and his alien companion.

Yuma finally stumbles out of his attic at a little past 9:30 AM. He was WAY late. His teachers would never let him hear the end of it. Astral follows behind, and the thin alien follows his partner out of the room and down the stairs, arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. The human boy rushes to the kitchen and grabs a couple of rice balls, then flies out the door while scarfing one of them down.

Yuma ran at top speed down the steps leading to the main sidewalk, Astral shaking his head slightly with closed eyes and a smirk, nearly face-planting the cement as he flies up into the air, yelling his catchphrase. Then, he and his partner are off, running as fast as they can (Or floating, in Astral's case).

Ten minutes later they're nearing the school, and Yuma hears a loud female shout before colliding into something. He's knocked down, falling on his butt, and so is whoever he bumped into. With a groan, he rubs his behind while staring at the person he bumped into. He's shocked by what he sees.

It's a girl, whose hair is short and put into high pigtails. Her hair is a slight pale blonde, and her bangs that spike down slightly over her right eye are colored a dark forest green. Her eyes are mismatched; the left one is yellow, while the right is grey. Her pale skin contrasts with the third year female uniform she has on.

She looked very similar to Yuma's friend and former rival, Tenjo Kaito.

"Sorry!" She yells, smiling in embarrassment. "I'm still trying to get coordinated with my limbs..."

"No problem!" Yuma says, standing. He offers his hand to her, which she grabs, and helps her up. She stumbles slightly before regaining her balance. "What's your name?" he asks her after he makes sure she can stand.

She smiles. "My twin probably hasn't told you," she giggles, "But I'm Tenjo Asaya. Y'know, the twin of Tenjo Kaito?"

Yuma's jaw drops. No wonder she looks like Kaito. "He never said anything about having a sister!"

Asaya looks down. "He doesn't like to talk about it, because, well, it was, as he says, 'his fault.' "

"Nani?"

"There's this Duelist called Madam Mayfly that's after Kaito, and she attacked me to get to him," the blonde girl muttered sadly. "Six months ago, I dueled her, and she injured me so badly I was put into a coma. I was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Anyway," she continued, looking up with a cheery smirk, "Madam Mayfly was unable to find Kaito, so she just went to hurting people for information. They're, like, soulless and brain dead when she finishes them." With a sigh, she punched her palm. "But, considering what I do for fun, Kaito thinks I'm more dangerous than her."

Yuma was curious now. "What do you do?"

Asaya laughed slightly. "A lot of crazy things, like racing R/C vehicles, and doing crazy stunts for fun. We call it, the 'Stunt Circus'." She looked at the watch on her right arm. "Oh, cheese! We're gonna be late!" She grabbed Yuma's arm and dragged him along. Yuma squeaked loudly as he was dragged along towards the school.

Asaya smiled. "Tsukumo Yuma, you're funny!" She laughed, continuing to drag the boy along.

* * *

"So, you're Kaito's twin?" asked Kotori as she knelt down on the blanket set out on top of the roof of Heartland High. Her other friends sat beside her and took out their lunches.

Asaya nodded. "Yes, I am," she said, shoving an entire fruit roll in her mouth. "He doesn't like to talk to people much about what happened to me."

"Ah," Kotori said, eating her sandwich.

"But why are you here?" asked Cathy as she ate an apple. "I mean, you're, like, eighteen. But you're in the third year uniform. I thought you wouldn't be in school."

"I was pulled out of school when I was fifteen," Asaya said softly, looking down at her hands that currently sat in her lap. "I was going to go back, but when Madam Mayfly attacked me, that plan went down the drain..."

"Oh," Cathy murmured. Then she decided to ask, "Who's Madam Mayfly?"

"A woman who's after my twin, apparently." The blonde girl sighed. "She said, and I quote, 'He's my target! He ignored me all that time, and now it's his turn to pay.'." She gave a light laugh. "She's in need of meds, that's for sure."

"I agree," Yuma chirped, laughing. He was slapped upside the head by Kotori.

"So, Asaya," Tetsuo decided to change the conversation, making the blonde look up, "What are your hobbies?"

"I'm part of the Stunt Circus," she said, making the chubby boy gape. "I know, dangerous, right? But that's what I live for." She rubbed her cheek sheepishly. "My main act is doing extreme stunts on my motorcross bike."

"No way!" Tetsuo said. " You're part of that?"

"Yeah," Asaya giggled. "I'm the only girl, though. I don't mind it, but what I hear sometimes I can't unhear!" She started laughing. "Anyway, isn't the bell going to ring any minute no-"

"Tenjo Asaya!" Yelled a voice from the other side of the roof. Said girl looked around frantically before spotting the spot of the voice. A boy from second year stood, pointing at the blonde.

"Yeah?" She asked, frowning as she stood. She was a good few inches above the boy, even though he was still a little ways away.

"Duel me! Now!" he yelled, brushing his bluish green hair out of his face. His tan skin was slick with sweat, making the girl Tenjo wonder where he'd been.

"Why so persistent?" she asked, stretching with one arm behind her head. "I just got here."

"I hear your brother is that soul-stealer Tenjo Kaito!" he yelled, frustration marking his face. "My sister is in a coma because of him!"

"Then why Duel me?" Asaya asked. "I was in the hospital for six months, so I never participated in that." She gave the boy a long, hard look. "He's sorry for what he did, and he's guilty and depressed because of it. Just 'cause your sibling ended up in a coma-like state doesn't mean that you have the right to curse Kaito!"

"He's gonna pay! And I'll make him suffer by taking down his sister!" The boy threw out his D-Pad, and the thing clicked to his arm.

Asaya rolled her eyes and took out an R/C car controller (made for left handed people) from out of nowhere. Before the boy could say anything more rude, she gripped the controller and pressed the button while turning the wheel forty five degrees.

There was a click, then her D-Gazer shot out from the controller's base, flipping wildly through the air before circling back and locking itself to her face. It was shaped like Kotori's but was more squarish and had a black lens with gold outline. Out of the controller came two 'wings' which held two card zones each, and a cuff came out of it. Asaya place the controller-turned-D-Pad on her right arm, indicating that she was left handed. She placed her Deck in the place where the battery should be, the Deck's front facing her hand.

"DUEL DISK, SET!" Both players' D-Pads let out a sound. "DUEL GAZER, SET!" Asaya's D-Gazer flashed while the boy's left eye became entirely red.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Unknown to them, a woman was watching from afar. Her black mask and black combat body suit and black hair gave her identity away completely. She crossed her arms disapprovingly over her chest, frowning underneath her mask.

"Tenjo Asaya..." She growled, forming a fist with her right hand. "I will get you. And when I'm finished with you," she laughed softly, "Your brother is next!"

* * *

**Um, yeah, kinda of a weird start. Anyway, I'm thinking of changing the title, so if you've got any suggestions, let me know in your review.**

**R-and-R!**


	2. Episode 2

**EPISODE 2**

**R/C Mecha! The Conflict Between Two Souls!**

* * *

**Asaya Tenjo: 4000**

**Kren Takimiya: 4000**

"Let's do this!" Asaya yelled. "I DRAW!" She stared at her hand for a second and smirked. "I summon the Tuner Monster, **R/C Mecha: Steam Rocket**!" An R/C steam powered train appeared on the field, the front painted a deep red, the rear painted fiery orange, and the wheels were bright yellow. It had a blue coloration to it, indicating it was in Defense Mode.

**R/C Mecha: Steam Rocket: Level 3, DARK, Machine/Tuner/Effect, 300 ATK, 1700 DEF**

"I then Set four cards facedown, and end my turn!" Asaya's face-downs appeared on the field.

"Then I'll go!" Kren yelled. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode!" A large, flaming dragon appeared on the field. "I set one facedown, and end my turn!"

**Asaya: 3500**

"Fine then!" Asaya growled, her eyes glowing. She drew her card, then smiled. "Aw, yeah! I can't believe this is gonna work! I Special Summon the Level Six monster, **R/C Mecha: Hammer Shot**! I can special summon this monster from my hand, but I must make its attack zero till the end of my next turn!" A big R/C monster truck plowed onto the field, being completely black and having a large sledgehammer attached to its roof.

**R/C Mecha: Hammer Shot: Level 6, DARK, Machine/Effect, 2800ATK (now o due to effect), 1500 DEF**

"Yes!" Asaya jumped in the air, doing two back-flips "Now I Tune Level three Steam Rocket and level six Hammer Shot! Transform!" Steam Rocket turned light green and burst into three rings, which surrounded Hammer Shot. Hammer Shot's body became transparent except for the outlines, six stars showing its level inside of it.

"A Synchro summon? I have never seen this before," Astral commented, his partner nodding.

"I Synchro Summon my inner beast!" Asaya yelled as the area was bathed in white light. "Come to the field, **R/C Mecha: Draco Cannon**!" A very large plane flew into the sky, its antenna sticking up in the air. As it flew around, a large metal dragon head stuck out from the bottom, being a brilliant green while the rest of the plane was pure white. IT was a double engine plane, one engine on each wing. It flew over the area, blocking the sun.

**R/C Mecha: Draco Cannon: Level 9, DARK, Synchro/Effect/Machine, 3000 ATK, 1400 DEF**

"A Synchro Summon?" Kren gasped, eyes wide. "Those are old summoning techniques!"

"Well, yeah, I like being old-fashioned," Asaya smiled. "Xyz Monsters bother me, actually. Ever since my little brother was sick, I never liked them." She looked down. "But now he's better, but..." She trailed off, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"What?" Kren asked tauntingly. "That twin of yours creating troubles at home? Aw, how saaaaad!" He giggled.

Asaya growled. "You will never talk about my Onii-san that way, you understand!?" She yelled, her anger growing. "I might not have much time with Kaito! Who knows when he'll die! He's already sick enough!" She glared strongly at him. "Now, attack his monster, Draco Cannon!" The dragon's head moved to aim at Solar Flare Dragon.

"Hold on!" Kren said. "I activate the Trap, Negate Attack! Now your attack's negated!"

"Not so soon, sonny!" Asaya smiled. "Once a turn, by paying 2000 Life Points, Draco Cannon can destroy every card in the Spell and Trap zone, and you take 500 points of damage per card, and their effects are negated!"

"What?!" Kren yelled.

**Asaya: 1500**

Draco Cannon lowered its dragon head, a large laser coming out of its mouth. It fired multiple rounds, blowing up every trap or spell on the field.

**Kren: 1500**

"Now Draco Cannon, ATTACK!" The plane dove downwards, shooting lasers rapidly that hit Kren hard in the chest.

**Asaya: WINNER!**

AR Vision disconnected as Asaya pulled off her D-Gazer, looking at Kren as he lay on the ground. Her eyes glowed eerily.

"You're just like your brother!" Kren growled, sitting up. "You don't care who you hurt, do you?"

Asaya frowned. "Anyone who threatens my family, will answer to me!" She stared without any emotions on her face. "And I don't care how they get hurt."

Kren glared, then stood and walked off. Asaya turned to her friends as she put her D-Pad away, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Wow, that was fast," Yuma commented, coming to stand in front of the blonde girl.

"My twin taught me how to duel, so..." the girl blushed. "Kaito's really a good teacher, actually." Her voice cracked slightly with sorrow.

"What did you mean about him being close to dying?" Kotori asked. Asaya looked at her and opened her mouth to answer, but the bell rang before she could answer.

"I'll have to show you," she said, turning away without saying anything else. The others looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

As Asaya ran down the hall after the bell to go home rang, tears gathered in her eyes. She didn't know how to explain why her twin was the way he was right now, and it was so sudden she was still getting over the shock of what happened. Two days ago, everything in her world, after being set right again, was torn apart all over again.

She ran into someone without even knowing it, and tried to stumble past them, but was grabbed by her arm. She turned her blurred eyes to see it was Kotori, of all people.

"Hey, you okay?" the younger girl asked. "You're crying."

Asaya sniffed. "Just... my life is being ripped apart once more." She looked down. "Anyway... I guess I should take you to my mansion where we live, I guess."

Kotori nodded, but hesitantly. "Are you sure, though?" She asked. "You don't look to good."

"Yes, I'm sure." Asaya wiped her tears away with a sniffle. "Should we get the others, then?"

"Yup." Kotori led the blonde girl around until they found all their friends. It took a good few minutes, considering they were all spread through the school, but eventually they were heading towards Asaya's house.

Yuma poked Asaya's arm. "So, what's wrong with Kaito?"

The Tenjo girl sighed, adjusting her backpack straps. "I'm not sure, but I was hoping that alien companion of yours would be able to figure it out."

Yuma gasped. "Wait, how you know 'bout Astral?" he asked, jumping in front of the older teen, forcing her to stop.

"Kaito told me about him," Asaya explained, smiling sheepishly. "He told me everything when I was stuck in the hospital." She giggled. "Even that secret 'obsession' of his." She made air quotes with a laugh.

"Okay, then..." Yuma said, letting the group continue on.

"What obsession?" Tetsuo asked, more to himself than anybody else. Asaya caught the question, however.

"A woman with a certain problem, that's what I'll leave it at," she smirked, giggling to herself. Of all the things Kaito had to get obsessed with, one of the women he saw on occasion in the Tower had caught his attention, but he had never allowed himself to go farther than just a simple fantasy, because he could only care for his siblings.

That's how close they were.

It took no more then ten minutes before they arrived at a relatively medium-sized mansion. It had a red roof with tan siding along its ten floors. A large fountain sat near the entrance to the manor, a cobblestone path leading up to the door. All around the perimeter, like any mansion, was a tall red brick fence.

"Wow," was all the three teens that were with Asaya said, staring wide eyed at the mansion.

"Uh, yeah, it's big," murmured the blonde girl with an eye roll "I even have my own track in the back." This caused Tetsuo to drop his jaw. "Let's go in." Asaya entered the gates, sadness apparent in her stature. She lead her friends up to the door and opened it, revealing a large black marble foyer, which had a brilliant crystal chandelier at its ceiling. There was a large main staircase that led somewhere upstairs, with two hallways branching behind it. A circle red rug sat in the middle, hiding an old mural.

"Again whoa," Yuma commented. He looked around as Asaya placed her bag on a wooden bench near the door.

"Kaito?" Asaya called out after she stood back up. "Onii-san, you here?"

There was a very quiet reply. "Nee-chan...?" asked the small voice.

"Yes, Kaito, it's me." Asaya walked forward, sorrow filling her eyes as she walked up the stairs. As she got to the top, she looked to one side to look at her twin. "It's okay, come out here." She held her hand out to an unseen person.

A pale hand reached out and took her hand, its bony structure looking unhealthy. Asaya leaned back, pulling the unseen person up off the ground. As she pulled them up, everyone else gasped.

It was Kaito and he looked so frail and thin he seemed ill. His grey eyes were completely blank, and stared at his sister, even though he seemed to look straight through her. He was only wearing blue scrubs with tiny smiling faces on them.

"Onii-san, do you remember these people?" Asaya asked, gesturing to Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo.

Kaito looked at her blankly, then stared at the teens at the base of the stairs. He looked at them the same way he did his sister; not even noticing they were there.

"Nee-chan, who are they?" he asked, staring at her once again. Asaya shut her eyes and tilted her head away while gritting her teeth.

"They're your... friends," she said sadly, opening her eyes.

Kaito blinked at her. "Nee-chan... what are friends?"

Asaya frowned. "They're people that care about you, Kaito."

He stared at Yuma and Kotori. "Care..." he said softly, blinking.

"Do you recognize me, Kaito?" Yuma asked, trying desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with his one-time-rival. The Photon Duelist just looked at him, nothing in those vacant grey eyes.

Astral suddenly appeared from the Key, making Yuma jump. "Kaito?" the alien said in confusion. He was certainly concerned, because Kaito was a very important person in the Barian War, and with him like this, there wasn't going to be a very good chance of beating the Barians.

Kaito then looked at Astral. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Astral and Yuma both gaped slightly. That was the exact same question that Haruto had asked Astral when they had first met.

* * *

**OMG. What's wrong with Kaito? Why's he like this? Hmm...**

**Anywayz, R&R. :D**


	3. Episode 3

**A guest OC is appearing on this chapter. I don't own that OC.**

* * *

**EPISODE 3**

**The Seven Barian Lords' Pet! Madam Mayfly, Meet the Yuma Doppelganger!**

* * *

Madam Mayfly frowned as she watched the group of teens leave the school, not amused at all by what she saw. Yeah, she had attacked Tenjo Asaya, but apparently the little bitch was tougher than she looked. The black-haired woman already knew where the kids were going; to Asaya's house, to see that sick bastard Tenjo Kaito.

Madam Mayfly despised Kaito with every drop of her soul. It was his fault that she had been discarded like loose trash. It was his fault for helping Tsukumo Yuma and the Astral Being. Her race was dying because of Astral World, and they deserved to die.

The woman turned around and slashed the air with a small, red-bladed knife to create a portal just large enough for her to step through. Madam Mayfly knew she was going to meet a special person as she walked through the portal into the Seven Barian Lords' castle, so she might as well change to her real form.

She took off her mask, revealing brown eyes and a pale face. She didn't wait to change to her true form. In a mere three seconds, her entire body changed; her suit disappeared as her skin turned deep red, her eyes slightly darkening, and a long red tail extending from her rear. She didn't need to wear any clothing, because the Barian race and The Astral race were built similarly. All over random spots on her body and on her chest were pointy black gems. Since she was female, she didn't have wings.

Mayfly (A/N: That's what she'll go by here) stretched as she walked through the halls, eventually finding the staircase leading to her masters' main room. She carefully stepped down the stairs, trying to be quiet as to not disturb whatever business was going on.

"Mayfly, come down here," Durbe's voice suddenly called out, making the Barian woman jump slightly. She looked around before spotting the other Barian being, and cautiously came over to him.

"Yes, master?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Stand. I do not want you kneeling today," Durbe commanded. Mayfly nodded and stood, not making eye contact with him.

"Master, what am I going to do today?" Mayfly asked. Her master looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Something is on your mind," he said, pushing his fingers underneath her chin to make her look at him. "Pleas, do tell. I would like to know what it is you are thinking."

It was a moment before the female Barian spoke. "I just wished Tenjo Asaya would die already! She and her brother deserve to die for what they've done to me while I was working with them!"

Durbe nodded. "Yes, they should die. But you are getting ahead of yourself. Yes, Asaya has healed from her wounds, and that has set us back, but I have devised another plan." He turned away from Mayfly and gestured to the floating jewels.

"And what is that, Durbe-sama?" she asked curiously, swiping her tail from left to right.

"I have decided to make Tenjo Kaito a tool," he said. "Our leader failed at keeping his powers in Tenjo Haruto, so I asked him if we could place them inside of Kaito. It has all worked well for the past few days."

Mayfly was shocked. "You did that?" she asked. "Won't that make him harder to target?"

"That is a downside, unfortunately." Durbe looked back at her. "But it'll make us all the more stronger! He is much stronger than that pathetic little brother of his."

Mayfly nodded eagerly. "I see! We can destroy Astral World using Kaito! But how will that work?"

"He can go into the Emperor's Key," Durbe said. He went back over to Mayfly. "He can destroy that weapon there, and then destroy Astral World via the portal inside the Key."

"And the war will finally end!" Mayfly cried happily, her tail swishing back and forth rapidly. "That is a great plan, Durbe-sama!"

"Yes, it is." The male Barian turned slightly away, looking off into the distance. "But, in order for you to continue your mission of monitoring the Tenjo family..." He looked back at her, violet eyes piercing, "you have to train an apprentice to help you."

"Huh?" Mayfly asked in shock. She needed an apprentice? How difficult was this plan going to be...?

"He is from an alternate universe of our world," Durbe said. He looked towards a shadowed area. "Or more precisely, an alternate version of Earth."

"What's his name?" Mayfly asked.

There was a menacing laugh that sounded familiar to the female Barian, and a black haired teen walked out from the shadows. He was wearing a violet vest, white pants with blue crescent moons on the bottom of them, and was completely shirtless. Two scars were on his chest. His black hair was spiked, with red bangs coming over his face. His blood red eyes glowed with evil.

"Heh..." he smirked. Mayfly gaped at him.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy laughed again.

"I'm known as Kurai Tsukumo!"

* * *

**Yes, Kurai from Photon Drake has appeared. I sure hope I can keep him in character. **

**And to Raven Escuridao: Okay, then. As long as you give me credit, I'm fine with it!**


	4. Episode 4

"I have to get going, guys," Asaya said after returning from putting Kaito in his room. "Practice is vital, because I've got a show in the spring, and I don't want to screw it all up, y'know?"

"We have to get going, anyway," Yuma said, still in shock after what happened. He and his friends turned away from the girl and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Asaya stared after them from her position on the balcony overlooking the foyer. She had a frown on her face, and her mismatched eyes were distant. 'They have no idea what Onii-san can do...' she thought, tears prickling in her eyes. Before she could cry, she shook herself and hastily went to her room to change.

A few minutes later she rushed out through the back door wearing her riding gear: a black and gold checkered Fly Racing riding shirt, same designed pants, and black shitkickers to complete her look. She ran over to a large shed and literally tore the door open.

"Ah! There you are, my babe!" she yelled, eyes sparkling as she ran over to her four-stroke motorcross bike, which had the same color scheme as her clothing. The number 608 was painted on the front fender. The blonde girl ran her hands over the smooth plastic, smiling all the way.

"Oh my gawd! Onii-san even took care of you! I owe him big time!" Asaya threw her leg over the bike and mounted the thing, pumping the clutch as she kicked the kick-starter. After a couple of times, the motor roared to life, grey smoke curling out of its tailpipe.

Asaya nearly moaned at the sound. "I missed this..." she said, grabbing her helmet off the handlebars (again, having the same gold and black color scheme) and put it on, making sure it was on properly. She put the kick-starter inside its place before placing her bike in gear.

"WOOHOO!" Asaya yelled, doing a wheelie as she sped from the shed on her bike. After both wheels were planted on the ground, she rocketed off towards the Stunt Circus's meeting place.

* * *

**EPISODE 4**

**Rei Shingestu! The Happy and Fun Friend of Asaya's...?**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"Aw, no fair, Tetsuo!" yelled Yuma as he ran down the stairs, then face-planted the ground. The morning sun brightened the area as the chubby kid sped away on his skateboard, laughing as he left Yuma behind.

"Man, I'm gonna give it to him one of these days..." Yuma muttered, sitting up on his knees. He breathed out slowly.

"Ah! Move, move, move!" yelled a kid as he ran down the same stairs, crashing into Yuma in the most awkward position in the known history of awkward positions.

Yuma sat up, placing the other boy's legs on his shoulders. "What the hell?"

The kid looked up at him, his eyes widening as a gasp came out of his mouth. "You're Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Uh, yea-"

"Hey, dumb ass! You left me behind!" yelled a way too familiar female voice, the sound of an engine slightly blocking her words. Both boys looked up towards the top of the stairs to see none other than the only female of the Tenjo family, sitting on her motorcycle with hands on her hips. She was wearing her uniform, but still had her helmet on.

"Asaya..." grumbled the orange-haired boy, sweat-dropping.

"Rei! I swear to god, if you two start screwing, I'm leaving you behind," Asaya said, smirking. She rode down the steps as the boys untangled from each other, stopping just ahead of them.

Rei, as the orange-haired kid was called, looked at Asaya with a sheepish look. "Uh, sorry 'bout that..."

"Don't apologize, you goof," the blonde girl said. "You two should start goin'. School's gonna start soon, y'know." And then she revved the engine and took off.

"Ah! She's right!" Rei grabbed Yuma's arm. "We don't want ya being late!" He started dragging Yuma along.

"H-HEY!" Yuma yelled, but his complaints weren't heard.

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH MAYFLY AND THE SEVEN BARIAN LORDS...

"So, there's a Yuma doppelganger?" asked Mayfly as Durbe took her towards a large lake. The lake's water was very dark red, so dark that it looked almost black.

The Barian Lord turned to look at her. "Yes. He is assigned to be trained by you." He watched as Mayfly lowered herself to her knees next to the water's edge. She drew her hands through the liquid, gathering some in a cup she formed with her hands.

Mayfly dumped the water onto her body, wringing out her now violet hair. The black dye she used to keep her hair black washed out as she continued to rinse herself off. She didn't mind that Durbe watched her; he was her lover, after all.

Durbe knelt next to the young female Barian, rolling up the sleeves on his robe a little in order to get some water in his hands. Mayfly watched him curiously as he let some water fall over her body, then proceeded to run his fingers through her hair.

"Soon, we will have our revenge," he murmured, slipping his hand into Mayfly's violet hair. Her hazel eyes widened slightly, but she smiled and nodded. "Why do you dye your hair black? Its natural color is so much better than that human filth you put in it."

"It's necessary," she muttered sadly. "If I have it natural, that bitch and her twin would know who I am."

"Ah," said Durbe. He stood after a moment, followed by his lover, who smiled softly in his direction.

"When will I have the ceremony, though?" Mayfly asked after a moment. Her tail moved slowly back and forth. "I'll be stronger. I would be able to take down that girl Tenjo and-"

"Soon, my dear," Durbe said, pressing his hand against her cheek. "Soon, we'll get your revenge."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the rest of that episode is basically the same as the anime. I'm not gonna bore you by rewriting the rest of it.**

**Okay, I've got these ideas. I want you to pick which one I should do first.**

**Option 1: I will take some characters' roles of ZEXAL and switch them, then play out the series that way. IF you want, you can suggest which characters' roles should be traded.**

**Option 2: This one is where Kaito learns his whole life is a lie, and decides to go with who he really is than stay with his 'friends'. This is what happened to him as he found his place.**

**R&R please! And these will also be in a new poll!**


	5. Episode 5

**We're skipping ahead a few episodes. Now we're at when Misael appears.**

* * *

Asaya looked down at her dinner sadly. She didn't like the way she cooked. She enjoyed her twin's cooking, which was WAY better than what she made. Haruto also seemed sad. He was picking at his food with his fork, pushing the cooked broccoli around his plate. Next to them, sitting without touching his food, was Kaito. His blank eyes looked down at the plate, trying to figure out how to eat the food. He also looked like he didn't actually know what the food was.

"Kaito-nii?" Asaya asked, gently poking her twin in the shoulder. He looked over at her, blank eyes looking straight through her.

"Nee-chan." Was the only response she got from him.

Haruto looked at the two for a moment, sadness filling his eyes. Then he took off, jumping off his chair and running from the kitchen. Asaya stared after him while Kaito just looked in a different direction.

'What am I going to do?' Asaya thought, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She stood, then helped her twin out of the chair he sat in. While she guided him to his room, tears started to bubble in her eyes. She couldn't believe this happened to her own twin... She hadn't been strong enough to protect him...

Asaya led her twin into his room, gently tucking him in his bed. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, a single tear slipping from her eye. It landed on Kaito's cheek as the blonde girl pulled away, and he looked up at her with just the tiniest interest in those empty grey orbs of his.

"Goodnight, Kaito," Asaya said before closing the door. She took no more than three steps before sliding down to the floor and letting her tears fall.

Her small frame shook as her sobs wracked her body, her tears wetting the carpet. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she moaned out, sorrow marking her cracking voice. "I failed... I failed at being the big sister..." She gripped the carpet, anger replacing her sadness. Why was she drowning in tears? She needed to restart, needed to ne the big sis again.

And she would start by trying to figure out what she needed to accomplish.

* * *

**EPISODE 5**

**An Epic Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Versus Galaxy-Eyes Photon Succubus!**

* * *

Asaya's dream was more than she could have expected. She was floating in darkness, only the shadows keeping her company. She looked around, eyes widening as she heard breathing coming up behind her.

"Tenjo Asaya..." whispered a husky female voice. The blonde girl turned around to see one woman that she hadn't seen in years.

"Dextra? What the hell are you doing here?" Asaya asked, seeing the woman's condition. Dextra's body was so thin that she looked like a skeleton, and the clothes she wore were torn and thready. "I thought you killed yourself...?"

"I have come to tell you of an impending danger," the violet-haired woman said.

"And...?"

"My other side has interfered with your life, no?" When Asaya gasped audibly, Dextra continued. "I am afraid I cannot stop her. She is too powerful. That is where you, Tenjo Asaya, come in."

"What am I supposed to do?" Asaya yelled. "My life is totally fucked up! Kaito is mentally gone, Haruto is broken, and I failed as a big sister! How do you expect me to-"

"Calm down!" Dextra commanded, moving her hand. "I know you're unstable at the moment, but this is important."

"Well!? Spill it!"

"You must take on your twin's roll," as Dextra said this, her body began to fade. "Become the monster he was. It's your only option..." There was an echo as her body faded out completely.

"Hey! Wait!" Asaya called out, but she could feel something pulling her...

* * *

Asaya woke with a gasp, coughing as she leaned over the side of her bed. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It read six AM. "Damn," the teen growled. "Y'know what? I'm so skipping school today. I need to do something..."

She leapt out of bed, not caring to dress in something decent, and ran out of her room. Her dumbass of a father, Dr. Faker, would be up and in his lab downstairs in the basement. Deciding to bite her tongue to keep the vulgar phrases from coming out, she jumped down the stairs and down to the basement.

As she reached the door, she chose to at least say something. "Hey, Faker! I'm coming in! I hope you're not screwing one of those whores you bring in every now and then!"

There was an audible sigh, and then Faker's voice sounded through the door. "Come in, Asaya."

The teen rolled her eyes, thanking god that there wasn't any sluts in the building, and pushed the door open. When she saw her father, a look of disgust crossed her face. A woman of possibly twenty-three was laying in the bed, long red hair tangled with the sheets while her naked skin gleamed in the light. Faker was sitting fully dressed on the bed, staring at his daughter.

"Oh? You fucked another one, didn't you?" Asaya spat, glaring. "Y'know what? I hate you. I hate you so goddamn much you don't deserve to be called our father!"

"What did you come here for, Asaya?" questioned the old man, sighing again.

"I'm came here for one reason," the blonde girl growled. "Give me Photon Change. I'm taking Kaito's place."

Faker gasped. "No! I can't do that!"

"Why the fuck not?" Asaya yelled. "You obviously have too much fun screwing random women to care! Why would you give a damn about your kids? I had to cook last night, all because you were to busy getting a blowjob!"

"My child-"

"No, just no." The girl frowned, anger flaring in her mismatched eyes. "I'm done. I'm not your child anymore. And neither are my brothers." She looked at Faker with more intensity now. "I want Photon Change. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Asaya..." said Faker sadly, looking from his daughter to the woman laying in his bed. "Alright. I'll do it, as long as it means you stay here."

"Fuck you." Asaya walked over to a gurney and hopped on top of it, letting her robe drop from her shoulders. As Faker came over and started hooking wires up to a machine, the blonde girl looked over at his bed. "Is your screw toy gonna watch?"

"She's asleep," said Faker, gripping a few wires in his hands. "And she's not my toy; her name's Ryoko."

"Yeah, I could care less." Asaya looked away, wincing slightly as Faker attached the wires to her skin. As soon as that was done, Faker turned the machine on and then grabbed a large syringe.

"It's going to hurt," Faker said, sadness filling his eyes as he stared at Asaya.

"Just do it." She gritted her teeth in pain as the needle plunged between her breasts and into her heart. Faker hit the plunger, letting the glowing blue liquid flow into the girl's heart.

The pain came on hard and fast, causing Asaya to shriek in agony. She gripped the sides of the table, her skin glowing a blinding white before paling and ripping apart as light shined through. Her skin then reformed, covering her in pale flesh, before it did the same thing over and over and over again.

It lasted fifteen minutes.

As soon as the pain started, it stopped. Asaya was left panting and sweating, the syringe still sticking out from her chest. Faker watched from a corner, looking concerned for her. The blonde girl lifted up her hand, gripped the syringe, and ripped it from her chest, tossing it across the room. IT shattered upon impact as it hit the wall.

"Ow..." she groaned, sitting up. Her body hurt like hell; almost as worse as getting pummeled by Madam Mayfly. And, oh god, her left eye was so sore, she wanted to rip the thing out.

"Are you okay?" asked Faker, coming up beside the girl.

"Fuck you," she said, jumping off the table. She wobbled, trying to catch her balance. IT took her a second, but she managed to get her balance and took the wires off her body. Once she did, she covered both eyes because the lights were hurting them, and limped from the room.

Dr. Faker swallowed hard. "Asaya..." he said quietly, then returned to his bed and the woman laying in it.

* * *

Asaya held onto the wall for support, stumbling up the stairs to her room. She could feel something starting to burn inside her skin, and she needed to get somewhere without falling. As soon as she was up the main staircase, she wobbled to her room. She fell through the door, landing on the ground, arching her back in agony. She ripped open her clothes, raking her skin with her nails as something clawed inside her.

"Dammit!" she yelled, managing to crawl on her hands and knees to her nightstand. She grabbed the painkillers and opened the bottle, taking four without water. It seemed to dull the pain a bit, which felt better than what happened earlier.

She coughed, standing weakly. The girl went over to her closet and opened the door, taking out her black Duel Suit (A/N: The ones Dextra and Kaito wore in ep. 54, but just black) and slipping out of the remains of her clothes. She stepped into the suit, wincing slightly as she zipped the tight thing up.

"I forgot how uncomfortable this is..." she said, panting. She reached inside again, this time pulling out her favorite card. It glowed as she touched it, acknowledging her.

Asaya popped her back in a stretch, wincing afterward as she felt her new skin stretch. She shut her closet, limping slowly out the door.

She needed Kaito. Now.

The blonde girl stepped into her brother's room, seeing him still laying in bed, asleep. She sighed slightly in relief, going over to him.

"Kaito-nii, wake up," she said. Kaito flipped his eyes open as if he wasn't sleeping, just resting his eyes.

"Nee-chan?" he asked, sitting up. His eyes met hers for the first time in days.

"I need... your help," Asaya continued on. Kaito just blinked. "Your powers... do you think you can lend me some energy via them?"

"... Nee-chan..." Kaito said softly, reaching out to take his sister's hand. As soon as their hands met, a glowing pink energy surrounded both of them. Asaya sighed, feeling energy start to flow into her. The pain she had felt earlier ceased, and she felt spunky.

Kaito let go and fell back to sleep, his eyes closing as his head hit the pillow. Asaya kissed his forehead, then went over to his closet. She opened it, grabbed his deck, and left the room.

* * *

Yuma fell back hard against the side of the Barian's Sphere Cube Field, the wall shocking his body. He screamed in agony, falling forward as he life points dropped.

Misael only smirked. He was enjoying this. He loved seeing this human hurt so bad. Just as he was about to set a card, he heard a yell from above.

"You dare hurt my friends?" yelled the female voice, a figure with wings blocking out light from the sun that was seeping through. "You must pay!"

A girl swiftly landed on top of the field, her body passing straight through. As she came to a floating stop within the field, Misael gasped slightly. The girl looked exactly like Tenjo Kaito, the only other Galaxy-Eyes master.

"Tenjo Asaya," Misael said, smirking. The blonde just growled. Behind her, two monsters appeared: one that was obviously Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, the other being a succubus version of Photon Dragon, a woman with long white hair and dressed in seductive clothing. Both monsters looked at Tachyon Dragon, Photon Dragon roaring while the succubus pointed her staff at it and said something in a different language.

"Yuma is too hurt to continue, so I'll take his place!" Asaya yelled. She smirked. "PHOTON CHANGE!" Her black outfit changed to white, and a weird half moon white D-Pad formed on her right wrist.

"You'll start with 2500 life points," Misael pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" Asaya drew her cards. "Wow, and I so wasn't expecting this card in his deck..." She looked at it for a moment. "I activate the Spell, **Succubus Photon Calling**! This allows me to sacrifice two thousand of my life points in order to summon my favorite monster!" She smiled, taking the card from her deck. "I special summon-" The area darkened as the two monsters behind her disappeared. "**GALAXY-EYES PHOTON SUCCUBUS**!"

* * *

**That's it for now. Review.**


	6. Episode 6

**Ah! We're back for another episode! :D**

* * *

**EPISODE 6**

** The Bond Between Siblings! A New Twist...?**

* * *

**Asaya: 500**

**Misael: 4000**

****Asaya grinned as the area darkened to the point that it was pitch black, making it difficult for anyone to see. Misael stared at her, unblinking.

"My Succubus will tear you apart!" She yelled, staring at the black portal now beginning to swirl in the darkness. Wind began blowing strongly, making the blonde girl's loose hair flap in the breeze. "Come forth, my queen of seduction!"

The portal imploded, spewing out white light as it did so. A tall woman formed from the white light, long white hair flowing around her. Her body was barely covered, and what was not revealed was covered in blue scales similar to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. A long blue tail coiled around her legs, wings like that of Photon Dragon stretched out behind her. She held a long staff made of glowing material, a few small galaxies orbiting around her.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Succubus: Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF**

****"This is my prized monster..." Asaya said, while Misael fixed his eyes on the provocative monster. The blonde girl smiled once more. "Turns out fate's in my hand! I activate the Magic Card, **Photon Backlash**! When I have Succubus on the field, I can special summon one monster from my hand, as long as it is level 4 or below, and it's destroyed at the end of my turn." She picked one card from her hand. "I special summon Photon Thrasher!" Said monster came onto the field.

"Now what are you going to do?" questioned Misael, still slightly baffled by the Tenjo girl's appearance.

"You'll find out soon enough!" She took another card from her hand. "I normal summon Photon Crusher!" When Misael realized what the girl was doing, he smirked. "I sacrifice Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher to summon my twin's ace monster!"

Asaya had used Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon before, so she wasn't affected by its rejecting effects if it ended in someone else's hands. Slowly, she plucked the card from her fingers and stared at it. She pressed a soft kiss to its image before slapping it down on her D-Pad.

"It's time for you to pay, Misael!" Asaya yelled as Photon Dragon's crest appeared beside her. She grabbed it, and chucked it into the air. It spun crazily, gathering light, before exploding. "Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The large, glowing dragon formed from the explosion, roaring to announce its presence.

Tachyon Dragon roared at Photon Dragon, who returned it with a roar of its own. The two started to resonate, wind picking up again. Asaya shielded her eyes with her arm, blocking the gust.

When the wind calmed enough, Misael and Asaya stared at each other, their monsters glaring at each other. The girl smiled, enjoying the rush of power she as feeling.

"Go, Photon Dragon! Attack Misael's monster!" She commanded, watching as the glowing dragon screeched and flew towards Tachyon Dragon.

"What good is that going to do?" questioned the Barian.

"I activate its effect! When this monster battles another monster, both monsters are removed from play." As Asaya explained the effect, both monsters disappeared. "And, now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Succubus, ATTACK!" Succubus raised her arm holding the staff, which transformed into a huge scythe.

Misael covered his head as Succubus yelled a battle cry and slashed her scythe down on him, cutting some of his skin in the process.

**Misael: 1500**

"Both of our monsters are re-summoned, as the Battle Phase has ended. "Asaya said without the slightest amount of emotion. Both monsters that had been banished now returned to the field, roaring at each other as Succubus returned to her owner's side. "Photon Dragon gains 500 ATTACK for each Overlay Unit sent to the grave, so that makes its total 3500."

"I activate Instant Overlay!" Misael said, his facedown flipping up. "I can attach this card as an Overlay Unit to an Xyz monster that doesn't have Overlay Units!" The card turned into an Overlay Unit, now orbiting the violet colored dragon. "Now I use Tachyon Dragon's effect, which negates your monster's effect." Asaya growled as her twin's monster's attack dropped back down to its original value.

"I set a card and end my turn." Asaya said plainly. She groaned and knelt on one knee, gripping her chest as a wave of pain came over her.

"You okay?" asked a very weak Yuma. The blonde girl looked over at him, one eye shut.

"I...think so," she sputtered, slowly standing. The mechanical wings attached to the robot on her back flapped, giving her a little support as she struggled to stand.

"It's my turn then!" Misael drew his card. "I activate Tractor Reverse, which lets me attach this and one of your facedowns to Tachyon Dragon!" Both his card and the one Asaya set. They turned into Overlay Units and started circling the mentioned dragon. "Go, attack Galaxy-Eyes Succubus!"

Asaya smirked. But before she could say anything, the other blonde interrupted. "I activate Tachyon Drive! This makes Tachyon Dragon immune to Trap and Spell card effects!" He smiled. "This is enough to finish you off!"

The attack connected, hitting Succubus hard. An explosion occurred, surrounding Asaya in fire as she was swallowed by it.

Misael laughed softly. "You're totally finished." But when he looked up as the smoke cleared, Photon Succubus was still standing, and Asaya's lifepoints were untouched.

"Huh?"

"Succubus's effect activates." Asaya deadpanned. "She cannot be destroyed in battle by an Xyz Monster. Furthermore, I take no damage from battles involving her, as long as I discard one card from my hand."

"Kuso," growled the Barian. But then he smirked. "Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 ATTACK, because a card effect was activated this turn, and I can attack again." He pointed at Photon Dragon. "Attack Photon Dragon!"

Asaya shielded her eyes as the dragon blew apart, knocking her back. She yelled out as she whacked the wall of the field. At least she didn't take any damage.

"Ouch!" she groaned, gritting her teeth as she stood. Her back ached bad now, and her pain was only worsened by the fact that her bones felt like they were tearing in half from the Photon Change.

Then, an idea popped into her head. 'If I manage to draw that card,' she mused, 'then I'll be able to summon Succubus's partner!'

"I end my turn!" Misael said, smiling.

Asaya drew, praying she got the right card. She turned it over, and smiled.

"Yes!" She yelled, jumping. "I use the Ritual Spell card, **Incubus Calling**! I can summon **Photon Incubus** via this card."**  
**

"Nani?"

"Now, I summon forth, **Photon Incubus**!" A man with spiky white hair flew onto the field, large glowing wings flapping to keep him up in the air. A long tail steamed out from his rear, his body only having tight pants as clothing.

**Photon Incubus: Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Ritual/Effect, 0 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

****"That thing's got no attack points!" yelled Misael.

"I'm aware of that." Muttered the girl with an eye roll. "I can only summon this with a Ritual card, and only if Succubus is on my field. Furthermore, it self destructs in three turns." She sighed. "I activate his effect! Once a turn, I can summon a level 8 or higher monster by halving my lifepoints."

**Asaya: 250**

"I summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon roared to life as it came from the graveyard.

"You can't do anything with those three monsters," Misael pointed out, "Because you won't be able to control your brother's strongest monster."

"I think not, Misael." A male voice said from above. Both Duelists looked up, only to widen their eyes in shock.

"Kaito-nii?" asked Asaya, wondering how her twin was here. Kaito stared down at her, his hair out of its usual style and flowing in the wind.

"Asaya-san," he said softly. He floated down, going right through the field, and floating down to his sister's side.

"How are you here?" asked Misael.

"I felt my sister was in need of assistance," muttered Kaito. Asaya gave him a look.

"I don't need you babysitting me!" she complained. "I'm the older twin, remember?"

"By a minute and a half," Kaito retorted, smirking. His twin stuck out her tongue. He turned back to face Misael. "I'm not letting this go any further, therefore, I'm ending this Duel... Now." His hands glowed with a light blue energy, lightning shooting out to hit the walls of the field.

"Crap," Misael muttered. 'If this goes on for too long, it'll rip the field apart.' "Fine. I disengage the field." He jumped away as the field began to break apart.

Yuma dropped downward, yelling as he plummeted. He hit the ground hard, knocking himself out and rolling towards the edge.

"Yuma!" Yelled Ryoga, leaping forward. He caught his friend, but the edge crumbled under their weight, causing them to fall.

Asaya, who now held her brother in her arms while the mechanical wings flapped, looked towards the falling teens. "Yuma!" she yelled, but her robot seemed to not care about the situation and flew her and her twin away from the scene.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

"I'm glad you're back to normal," Asaya said, patting her twin's back. They were currently hanging around the living room, waiting for their father to get out of his lab for once in his life.

Kaito smiled. "I don't know for how long, but I'm glad I'm alright, too." Asaya nodded at him, but there was a pang of sadness in her eyes. She turned away, looking down at the ground.

Her twin noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked. The blonde girl shook her head, disregarding his question. Before he could ask more, she stood from the couch and ran from the room.

Kaito and Haruto, who was on the floor reading, stared at each other. They had no idea what Asaya had gone through during her return...

...

Asaya ran into her room, collapsing on the bed with a choked sob. She hated her life so much right now, and she had finally reached her breaking point. Reaching down underneath the bed, she grasped a pair of scizzors and sat up, sniffling. She looked at the tool for a second before making a decision.

Slowly, she lowered the open scizzors to her wrist, making a shallow cut in her skin. Blood bubbled up over her pale skin, and it actually felt pretty good. Again, she sliced her skin, watching the blood flood down her arm. After a few cuts, she moved to the other wrist, repeating what she had done.

By now, she was bleeding bad, and she didn't even hear the knock on the door. She jumped as her door slammed open, seeing her twin in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled, running over to her. Her tore the scizzors from her grip, tossing them on the ground, then taking her arms in his hands.

"Kaito..." whispered Asaya, tears streaming from her mismatched eyes.

"Asaya," Kaito said, his anger going away. "What's the matter? You have to tell me. I don't want you hurting yourself." As he said this, he gripped the first-aid kit laying underneath the bed, grabbing the gauze and wrapping it around his sister's wrists.

"I'm a failure," Asaya choked, sobbing softly. "I failed you, onii-san. I failed both of you. Why am I even alive?"

"Don't say that," he said sharply, finishing bandaging her arms. He embraced her tightly. "You're everything to me, nee-chan. You helped me when I was down. You protected me, even when I couldn't protect you. You're the best sister anyone can have."

Asaya wrapped her arms around her twin, sobbing into his shoulder. Kaito held her, then decided to adjust his position. He got on the bed next to his twin, sitting her in his lap. As she rested her head on his chest, he started to sing her favorite song.

Asaya listened to her twin as he sang Lullaby by Nickelback. She heard the rumbling in his chest as he sung the notes, calming her with comforting circles he rubbed into her back.

Kaito continued to sing softly, watching as his twin fell asleep in his arms. He smiled, carefully laying down next to her. Locking an arm around her protectively, he fell asleep next to her.

* * *

**Adorable-ness from the Tenjo Twins! Read and Review!**


	7. Episode 7

**I am so flipping sorry for not updating earlier! I've been dealing with school and an invitation to go to an advanced school for ninth grade! OMFG. I hope I get in! **

* * *

**EPISODE 7**

**An Old Friend Returns! Nistro is Back in Action!**

* * *

Asaya groaned as she woke, feeling very warm. Blinking sleepily, she looked up only to see blonde hair in her face. Upon rolling her eyes, she maneuvered her head out of the creamy curtain, yawning. It was then that she felt strong arms holding her around her waist. A smile graced her features.

Kaito was holding her tightly, his hair flowing out freely onto the pillows. She was pressed tightly against his body, her limbs tangled with his. To any other person, this would be too close, but Asaya was perfectly content in her brother's arms. She loved being so close to him.

Asaya then frowned. Her hips, lower back, and legs were aching. Crap, she had forgotten to do her stretches. That was one thing Asaya hated to do. If she didn't do her stretches, it would take her a while before she could walk normally after waking up.

"God..." she hissed under her breath. "I hate that woman, I truly do."

"Who do you hate?" Kaito murmured softly, making Asaya jump.

"Eh? Oh, nobody," she said, not wanting to worry her twin more than she already had.

"Okay then, if you say so," he grumbled, obviously not believing her. Sitting up after unlocking his arms from around his twin, Kaito stretched. When he noticed his hair had been flattened, he groaned.

"Will you quit flattening my hair? It makes me look girly." He complained, clambering out of the bed.

Asaya giggled, turning on her side to face him. "You look better with your hair like that, though!" she laughed, holding her tummy because she was giggling so hard.

"Oh, ha ha," Kaito said, rolling his eyes. Then he realized it was the first time his twin had actually laughed in a long time. Her high-pitched laugh, combined with the soft snort after each breath, made him crack up as well. Soon, both of them were laughing.

Asaya coughed, trying hard to stop laughing. She breathed in and out a few times before calming down. Staring at her twin, who had also calmed, she wanted to punch herself.

"Um, Kaito...?"she asked timidly. The younger of the two looked back over his shoulder from his position at the window.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Uhh, I forgot to do my stretches, so now... I can't get up." Asaya hated saying those words. She didn't want to be weak; she needed to be strong for her family.

Kaito frowned, turning around and going back over to the bed. He locked one arm around Asaya's waist, the other pressing against her stomach to help her up. The girl growled in frustration as she gripped her twin's shoulders, using her upper body strength to hoist herself up without the use of her legs. It took a moment, but eventually she was standing, albeit very weakly and using her brother as a crutch.

"Thanks," Asaya said to her twin. Kaito nodded slowly, then started to guide her towards the door. They slowly made their way out into the hall and down the stairs, and all the way to the kitchen.

With an exasperated sigh, Asaya plopped into a chair (with some help, of course). Kaito went over to a cabinet and pulled out some cereal and a bowl. Traveling over to the fridge, he grabbed a spoon before getting the milk and then going back over to the table.

"Ah, thank you, onii-san," Asaya muttered, pouring herself some cereal. Kaito watched her carefully, noting her odd mood.

"You okay?" he asked her, seeing that she was poking her spoon through the cereal.

"Oh... uh, yeah," Asaya answered. "I just hate that my legs are like this."

"It's okay, Asa-nee-chan," Kaito said, hugging his twin tightly. Only he and Haruto could use Asaya's nickname. Not even Dr. Faker could call her Asa. "You're amazing, any way you are!"

Asaya, touched, kissed her brother on the cheek. "Aww, you're too adorable!" she smiled, bopping him lightly on the head. "I love you so much, Kai-nii."

Kaito blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't heard his nickname in a while. "T-Thank you, Asa-nee-chan." As he pulled away, his sister gave him the biggest smile ever. Her pearly white teeth gleamed, her one missing front tooth making her look goofy.

There was a knock on the front door, making the two jump in surprise. Kaito turned, heading over to the door. Asaya growled; she wanted to follow her twin over there. She ate her cereal slowly, glaring at the tabletop.

When Kaito came back, Asaya was surprised to see who was following him.

"Nistro?!" she yelled. "What on earth are you doin' here?"

The muscular man frowned slightly. "I got something to tell you two."

"And that would be...?" Asaya pressed, her twin sitting beside her.

Nistro looked quite disturbed, but continued on. "You guys know how Dextra... killed herself, right?" The twins nodded. "Well... that's not entirely true."

"Wait... are you saying she didn't kill herself?" Kaito asked, shocked. Asaya knew he was truly surprised. After all, that woman had been so very... important to him.

Nistro nodded. "Yeah. But there's something I don't get." He sat down across from the Tenjo twins. "You see, Dextra had an identical twin sister."

Asaya almost choked on a Cheerio. "Say wha?"

"Dextra's twin is named Delara," Nistro explained, stunning the others into silence. "Apparently, Delara was the one who planned everything to help Dextra disappear. Those two are obsessed with you, Kaito."

"So that means..." Kaito muttered, eyes downcast.

"Dextra is still alive, and she's after you."

* * *

In the Barian World, Mayfly stood in front of a chained figure who was hanging from a wall. Kurai was smiling behind the female Barian, who was holding a large energy whip.

"You'll tell me how you contact that girl," Mayfly commanded. She looked different; violet and blue spandex covered most of her body, stopping at her neck. A golden crown was perched atop her head, diamonds and rubies glittering in the dim light.

The figure looked up, hazel eyes burning. "I won't let you get away with this, Mayfly!"

The female Barian glared back, identical hazel eyes burning with deep hatred. She went over to the figure and lifted the person into the air by the neck, exposing a human female in the light. Long violet hair poured down over the Barian's arms, pale skin gleaming sickly.

"You have no idea how much I hate you," Mayfly growled, sinking her claws into the other's neck. Kurai was smiling evilly.

"I used to care for you, but now you're a monster," the human woman growled. "What happened to you?"

Mayfly threw the woman against the wall. "I became more powerful. Now I can stake my claim, **sister**."

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Episode 8

**This is the start to this season's finale, folks! I know this season hasn't been very long, but the plot's gonna take a sharp turn at the end of these set of chapters. I'm not sure how long this'll be, so hang in there!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter kinda has some bad stuff in it, ehehehe.**

**:D**

* * *

**EPISODE 8**

**COUNTDOWN TO THE SHOWDOWN, PART 1**

* * *

Mayfly stepped forward into the shadows concealing her favorite person: Maya, her identical twin sister. Maya lay on the ground, the chains around her wrists weighing her unhealthily thin body down. Her long violet hair, tangled and filthy, wafted around her, hiding the deadly pair of fleshy weapons that were in her back. Her pale skin was marked by gashes, ones still bleeding and others scabbed over. Mayfly smiled, lifting up Maya's head by her hair. A pair of strong hazel eyes blazed out from their sunken sockets.

"How are you doing, my dear sister?" Mayfly asked, smirking. Instead of answering, Maya spat in her sister's face.

Mayfly wiped her face off and kicked her twin hard in the ribs, sending her flying into the wall behind her. Maya screamed in agony, feeling her bruised ribs crack even further than they already had been. She fell to the ground with a juicy THUMP, panting hard.

"Anyway," Mayfly continued on, wiping her hands off on her skin-tight bodysuit, "I'm going out now to hunt down someone you know very well..."

Maya, horrified, looked up despite the agony she felt lifting her neck. "No... You can't go after him! Please, no!"

The other woman smiled, evil and malice radiating from her. "But I will. And you can do nothing about it." She turned around and started walking away.

"No! Please!" Maya yelled from behind her. "He did nothing to you, Misaki! Why are you doing this?"

Mayfly glared strongly over her shoulder. "You will never use my real name! Got it? Or I'll go after the one you care about most!"

Maya, forced to give in, groaned in defeat. "Just... don't hurt him too much..."

Her sister smirked, turning away. "Trust me, I will not take him lightly..." she murmured. As she walked away from the holding cell, she encountered Kurai patrolling the dungeon.

The Yuma-look-alike smiled up at her. "How is your little prisoner?" he asked.

Mayfly looked at the young boy. "A pest, as always," she answered, pushing some of her now black hair from her face. "I'm going after one of her many partners, one who was closest to her."

"Ah," Kurai nodded. He palmed the gun in his hand. "This guard job sucks. When am I gonna get some action?"

"When I feel like it, human," Mayfly growled. "You will not do anything that kills Maya unless I tell you, understood?"

Kurai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He was then thrown hard against the wall, being held up by a monstrous claw.

Mayfly leaned in close, growling as her long fangs protruded from her lips. "_Understand_?"

"Uhm, y-yeah..." After that, the boy was released from the claw's hold and Mayfly disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon. 'What a bitch,' he thought, rubbing his neck. He silently went on to continue his patrol.

... ,,, ...

Maya lay on the floor, panting. She stared up at the ceiling, inspecting the large red stalactites that hung over her. Her spine ached, and her wrists burned. She was in so much pain, but she couldn't imagine the agony her closest partner was going to encounter.

"Oh, god..." she murmured underneath her breath. She was the reason all of this was happening; she was the one to blame. It was because of her that the ones she held dear were going to suffer, especially the one she had fought so hard to protect.

A sharp pain flitted through her stomach, making her wince. It was common that her stomach roared in hunger, because they never fed her much more than a few old crumbs. But this pain meant much more.

'No... it can't be...' Maya thought, eyes widening. The pain shot through her again, heat surging into her lower areas. She arched off the ground, mouth opening and her fangs growing longer. A cry of pain escaped her, and she scissored her legs apart.

'C-Crap...' she thought, groaning. 'I can't be going into _that,_ can I?' The pain grew slightly more intense, making her rake her nails against the cold ground.

A guard came up to the door of her cell, looking through the bars. "What are you doing?" he asked, staring at her strangely.

Out of impulse, Maya sat up weakly, her hazel eyes meeting the the grey ones of the male Barian. She extended her hidden weapons that were hidden in her back, and due to the shadows the guard could not see them. He continued to look her over, then a flash of realization hit him.

"Oh, great," he said, shoving the tip of his staff in the ground. "You're in heat, aren't you?"

Maya flinched at the word, 'heat', but kept her composure. "Yes, I am," she purred, deciding to use her biological issue as a weapon. She leaned forward, exposing her chest slightly. "Would you mind helping me with it?"

The guard, hypnotized, slowly opened the door and came inside, going over to Maya and unlocking her cuffs. Once he was done with that, he stood to take off his pants, but was stabbed hard in the shoulders by spider-like legs.

Maya slowly stood, using the pair of spider legs to bring the male Barian to her. She extended her fangs and hissed, her jaw opening.

The last thing heard was the guard's scream.

* * *

Asaya stretched, pushing Nistro out of the kitchen. Now that her legs actually got off their asses and decided to work, she could walk now without help. She shoved the muscular man towards the door, her twin brother rolling his eyes from the kitchen.

"You dumbass," she groaned, pushing the man out the door, "You really shouldn't bring up topics like that in front of my brother!"

"But it is true!" Nistro protested, smirking. "You DID sleep with Kaji!"

"S-Shut up!" The blonde girl said, kicking Nistro in the head anime-style. "It was only once-"

"Which makes it a one-night-stand," Nistro interrupted.

"-So it doesn't count as me getting in a relationship, you freaking shithead!" Asaya finished, punching the guy in the head. He was nearly a foot taller than her, so it was a feat actually getting up to his face anyway. "And you didn't have to insult Kaito about him being a clueless virgin! GEEZ!"

"But it is true!" the man insisted. "He hasn't done it with anyone before, so I can imagine-" He was stopped by another punch to the face, which sent him into a nearby tree.

"I KNOW THAT, DAMMIT!" Asaya yelled, steam coming from her ears. "I WAS PLANNING TO GET HIM AND DEXTRA TOGETHER SO THEY COULD AT LEAST HAVE FUN!"

Nistro, nose bleeding from his run-in with the tree, yelled back, "Well, yeah! They would have fun!"

"GO AND HUNT HER DOWN, BITCH!" the girl screamed, glaring at him. "I NEED THAT WOMAN RIGHT NOW. GET ME HER SO KAITO AND HER CAN SCREW!"

The muscular man nodded, his expression looking oddly like this: -_- . "Yes, mistress!" And then he ran off.

Asaya dusted off her hands, triumphant. "He better do what I say," she said, fist-bumping the air. She ran back inside and went to the kitchen to talk to her brother.

Nistro, meanwhile, was slightly hurt from Asaya's words. He knew that Kaito and Dextra had a thing for each other, and the girl Tenjo only made that fact known by triumphantly yelling out almost anywhere that her brother should get a woman. Nistro also had some feelings for both Dextra and Asaya, but Dextra was MIA and Asaya had announced a week ago that she had changed sides and was now a lesbian (by her words, anyways), so he was out of luck.

He walked through the city, away from the mansion, and went to his favorite coffee shop. Nistro had an obsession with this coffee shop's donuts, because they were so damn good. He loved the chocolate ones with a passion.

Also, this was a shop he and Dextra used to go to when they were young.

He remembered well that Dextra was different back then. She was always laughing and smiling, occasionally punching him in the face for things that annoyed her. She had loved eating and cooking, but that all had changed when she was fourteen.

Shortly after she met Kaito for the first time.

It was then that slowly she became cold, hating anything that wasn't either about Kaito or work. Nistro had asked her over and over what was wrong, but she brushed him off and scolded him.

She was never the same after that... bastard... came into their lives.

Nistro held his cup tightly, walking through a nearby alley. He growled at the memory, not at all happy about Kaito saving Dextra from that robot. It should have been him instead of that blonde strawberry-headed moron. He was supposed to protect his childhood friend, who he loved very dearly.

"Well, hello, Nistro," a soft voice said from behind him.

Nistro dropped the cup and spun around, eyes wide. "N-No way..."

Dextra smiled, tilting her head to the side. "What? Miss me?"

* * *

Maya stepped out of her cell, wiping her mouth with her arm. Her spider-like limbs that came from her back hung in front of her, their deadly claws glowing. She started running forward, her hair whipping behind her.

"Just hang in there, guys," she said, "Kaito... Nistro... Please, stay strong!"

* * *

**And so begins the next few chaps marking the end of season one! Stay strong and follow this, friends!**

**R&R please! I can't wait to see your reactions! ;D**


	9. Episode 9

**This is gonna be awesome! AND PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE FOR MORE INFO ON BARIAN STORM! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GO THERE!**

* * *

**EPISODE 9**

**COUNTDOWN TO THE SHOWDOWN, PART 2**

* * *

Asaya walked slowly back to the kitchen, yawning wide. She looked at her twin, who was currently staring intently at a spoon on the table. A balloon question mark then appeared over her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

Kaito looked at her over his shoulder. "I think those odd abilities are back..." he muttered, going back to staring at the spoon. It was surrounded by pink energy, then lifted off the surface of the table. It continued to hover over the table for a minute, before falling back down with a clang.

Asaya stared in shock before groaning. "What the major HELL?!" she yelled, banging her head on the wall.

Kaito looked over at her in concern. "I've got some control over it, don't worry..."

The girl Tenjo leaned against the wall, her green fringe covering her mismatched eyes. After nearly a month of her twin being an unresponsive power freak, he finally gains back the sanity he had... and now his powers are returning. Well, things were just getting better and better-

_If you keep being so emotional, you might actually make me cry._

Asaya nearly jumped out of her skin at the female voice inside her mind. She quickly looked back and forth, seeing nothing but her twin staring intently at another piece of silverware, so she dismissed it.

_You are being quite ignorant today._ The voice retorted.

_Shut up._ Asaya mentally growled.

There was a sigh. _Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother having a connection with you. Anyway, I want you and your twin brother to go to the Duel and Go coffee shop. _

_Why?_ the girl questioned. _Just who are you anyway?_

_Just do it,_ the voice said with a hint of annoyance. _Nistro is in trouble, so I suggest you hurry._ With that, the voice fell silent.

The girl stood stunned for a moment, then nodded. "Kaito!" Her twin jumped, the two forks that he'd been levitating dropping to the table. "We have to go! Nistro is in trouble!"

"Huh?" Kaito questioned, standing. He stared blankly at her for a moment. Asaya gave him a pissed-off look, grabbing his arm and yanking him out the door.

* * *

Maya ran as fast as she could. Right now, she was halfway through the basement of the palace she was being held in, and that meant she had another hundred fifty guards to either kill or knock out.

Again, she slammed a female guard into a wall, snapping the guard's neck and tearing her head off. Maya licked her fingers clean, maneuvering her spider-like legs around a bit. Her body was so sore, the pain from being in heat starting to take a toll on her body. If she didn't relieve this idiotic discomfort soon. she was going to lose her mind.

She looked around a corner, seeing that a storage room was nearby. Looking back and forth quickly, she ran to the storage room and shut the door behind her. Leaning back against it, she sighed.

"Phew..." she wiped her forehead, panting. Another surge of heat washed through her body, making her groan and kneel. She gripped her abdomen, breathing hard. After a few minutes, the surge of hormones went away, but wouldn't stay that way for long.

Slowly, she stood, her legs shaking. She walked over to a drawer and pulled it open, reaching in and pulling out a small box. The box was barely the size of her palm, painted black with the Barian language printed on it in bold red letters. She opened it, revealing little red pills shaped like tiny spheres.

Maya opened her mouth and tilted the box over her lips, dumping most of the pills into her mouth. She chewed them rapidly, licking her lips after swallowing.

"Those won't work for long..." she muttered tiredly to herself, "But they'll do until I can figure out how the hell to get out of this place..."

Maya began searching the drawers and shelves, finding a few of those boxes. One drawer she found her Dueling Suit **(1)** from when she was fourteen, when she first had that intense Duel. Her figure hadn't changed... much... so she tried it on. It fit perfectly, with the exception that it was a bit tight.

The last drawer she looked in, she found what she had been looking for. "Ah ha," she said in triumph, lifting a dagger made completely of diamond from the confines of the drawer. The blade was razor sharp, despite being made out a aforementioned gemstone.

Turning around, Maya slashed the air before her, creating a small portal. She stepped through, readying herself for the impending battle awaiting her.

* * *

Nistro was in too much shock to speak. Here, before him, was the woman who had disappeared off the face of the earth weeks ago, wearing a slightly more demonic version of her outfit.

Dextra was currently smirking, her hazel eyes glowing. The white suit she wore had a few more accessories, such as a skull necklace resting over her heart, black eyeliner, black earrings, and black lipstick, but other than those oddities she was pretty much the same. Nistro continued to stare at her, blinking rapidly.

"Ah, I see I've got you stunned," she muttered softly. She raised a hand to touch his cheek. "See? I'm real."

The muscular man just kept on blinking away, unable to believe his eyes. "Are you...?"

"Yes, I'm right here," Dextra said. If Nistro had been listening hard enough, he would have caught the evil tone in her words. An evil smile then graced her face, fangs protruding slightly.

Nistro caught sight of this. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, smacking her hand away. Dextra's grin faltered slightly. "Are you really Dextra?"

The woman dropped her grin completely. She stepped back, her bangs covering her face. "See? This is exactly why I hate you and every goddamn person on this planet...!" she hissed. She lifted her head to reveal that her hazel eyes had turned black.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, confusion written on his face. Dextra growled, her hands forming into fists.

"**I will kill all of life on Earth!**" she yelled, grabbing his neck and throwing him backwards through the air. " **You are next, you filthy piece of shit**!"

Her D-Pad formed on her arm. She grabbed a card from the case on her hip, slamming the thing down on one of the card zones. Before activating it, however, she grabbed a cube from one of her pockets and threw it onto the ground.

"World of Barian, ACTIVATE!" the area was bathed in red, maroon colored stalactites and stalagmites forming around in random places. Walls made of red rubies went high into the sky.

Nistro fell hard on his back, knocking his head against a stalagmite. Dextra continued to stare at him in fury, her hair wafting back and forth around her head. She activated the D-Pad, not using her D-Gazer tattoo, and a huge monster roared onto the field. The monster was colored black with slight green tinges, a huge crest extending from the back of its head, its body thin with twig-like arms and legs, giant claws, something similar to an ovipositor extending from its underside under its tail, no eyes, huge teeth, and another set of jaws with equally sized teeth inside its mouth.

Dextra smiled. "I show you the Xyz monster, **Alienic Queen of the Underneath, Asha!**" The dragon-alien roared, jaws opening wide.

"You won't attack him! Not on our watch!" Someone yelled. One of the walls gave way to a set of twins, Kaito and Asaya, the girl being the one who had yelled.

Kaito glared strongly at Dextra, who responded back with a glare just as strong. He knew it wasn't the real Dextra, because she would never act this way.

Asaya, on the other hand, was pissed and went over to Nistro to help him.

The dragon let out a roar, its second set of jaws launching out and slamming into the ground near them. Kaito dodged to one side while Asaya shielded Nistro with her body. Dextra was, however, very angry.

"How dare you two interfere with my plans!" she yelled. "Asha, attack again!" The dragon reared back, developing a huge energy ball in its mouth. It shot the ball out, aiming for Kaito, when he was suddenly wisked away by something.

Kaito had closed his eyes, but now wondered it he should open them. He was held against a warm body, a womanly body, arms encircling him. Slowly, he lifted his lids. Dark hair surrounded him, creating a gentle curtain.

He looked up, eyes widening when he saw who it was. That pale face, the hazel eyes...

It was the real Dextra.

* * *

**I am evil**

**(1):** Remember what Dextra, Nistro, and Kaito wore during the flashback of episode 54? That's what I'm talking about. ^_^

**Review! and sorry for the rushed ending!**


	10. Episode 10

**Hmm, stuff's about to get interesting...**

* * *

**EPISODE 10**

**COUNTDOWN TO THE SHOWDOWN**

**PART 3**

* * *

Kaito blinked in shock. Was this seriously Dextra? Or was he just imagining things? Something told him it was her, but he wasn't completely sure. When she looked down at him for a fleeting moment, he caught a flash of worry in her darkening hazel eyes. Was she worried just about him, or was she worried about everyone else?

Without a word, she unwrapped her arms from him and leveled her gaze at the other woman. "You've gone far enough, Delara!"

The woman in question scoffed. "How'd you get out, Dextra? I thought that little twerp Kurai had been watching you."

So it was Dextra, the one with the long hair. Damn, Kaito thought, those two really looked like twins.

Dextra, the woman with longer hair, rolled her eyes. "Please. As if your puny human from another dimension could keep me down. Especially when you're attempting to hurt the ones I care about!"

Delara scowled. "He's just a pet, that Kurai," she growled. "All I need is myself and Durbe. We'll kill every human and Astral Being in this universe."

"Uh, what on earth is going on?" Asaya interrupted. The identical twins stared at her, two pairs of identical hazel eyes glaring at her. "What? Sheesh, quit being so strict..." Asaya sighed. "Anyway, so both of you are Barians?"

Dextra didn't answer but Delara did that for her. "Yeah, we are," she spoke. "We're identical twins, Barians, nonetheless..." She smirked. "Dextra here is the Demon Princess of the Barian World."

"Not like I give a crap about my rank," Dextra spat.

Her twin smiled. "Oh, please. You couldn't give wto shits about anything accept that little human you have in your arms."

Kaito sat up, staring at the two women go at it. He seriously didn't know what to do; it was just one of those awkward situations where have the time you're all WTF. So, he just sat there, grey eyes watching. Dextra switched over to a language he didn't understand, Delara doing the same. Kaito guessed it was the Barian language, although he wasn't completely sure.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell, and in came the famous Yuma and co. through one of the weird walls, Yuma and Astral running up next to Asaya and Nistro.

"You called?" the young boy asked, panting.

"Finally," Asaya said. She caught sight of Rei looming behind the black-haired gumball. "Hey, Rei. What's up?"

"...Nothing." he answered. He wasn't paying any attention to the girl, his eyes trained on Dextra. The woman stared back, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Maya Kurisugi, what a surprise," Rei said, taking a step forward. Dextra just flinched, not used to someone using her real name.

"Don't use that name, Nasuchi," she warned. The orange-haired boy smiled.

"Same goes for you, Maya-san," he responded.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Yuma asked, looking from Dextra to the Barian's Guardian. Rei nodded.

"Yeah, we're comrades," the other boy said. "She and I work for the same side." His face grew grim. "Both she and her twin sister did, but then something... happened."

"And what was that?" Kaito asked.

Both Dextra and Rei looked to him. "**You** came into the picture," they said in unison.

Dextra took over. "Delara and I... we used to be so close, joined at the hip like you and Asaya are. When we found out our true species, we left our parents and came searching for a portal to our home world."

"That's how we met Nistro," Delara said begrudgingly.

"And how we got picked up by Mr. Heartland..." Dextra continued. "He knew exactly what we were from the get-go. It's not like he had to guess, either. We both exhibitted powers, some without warning or out of rage, and we got pretty dangerous at some points. So, he built us a portal to our own world using Haruto's abilities." She sighed. "We took training there to learn how to control ourselves, and we got pretty good at it."

"But then we learned who we trully were." Delara said, looking disgusted. "Both of us were the daughters of the king of the Barian World, Vector. Thus, I got the title of the Angel Princess and Dextra got Demon Princess."

"And then we met you," Dextra said, meeting eyes with Kaito. "Well, I met you first and then Delara did. You wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between us because we're identical twins." She smiled slightly. "Oh, god, I remember the fangirling we did after that."

"O...kaaay?" Kaito said, not caring.

"Anyway, it was then a few months later that Delara kinda got...obsessed. "

"And that's that," Delara cut in. "I'm not having you explain our past any further, Dextra."

Dextra stood, facing her twin. "Fine, but if I win this battle, then I'm telling him everything."

Delara smiled brightly. "Oh, so now you decide that you wanna Duel?"

"Sure, if that;s how you wanna settle this," the other responded.

"Okay then," Delara smirked. "But if I'm taking you on, I'm also taking on Kaito and his bitch of a sister, Asaya."

Asaya was not happy in the slightest. "What did you just call me?" she yelled, forgetting about Nistro and coming to stand next to Dextra.

The woman with longer hair just glared. "I won't let you drag them into this!" she yelled, throwing out an arm in front of Asaya.

"If you don't, I'll have my monsters ransack this place and destroy every living thing in Heartland," Delara threatened.

Dextra knew her twin was true when she threatened people. "Fine..." she said through gritted teeth.

Kaito stood, coming to stand on the other side of Dextra. "I'll Duel you; I'm not afraid!"

Delara shook her head. "If you say so!" she yelled, taking her card from her D-Pad and sliding it back into her Extra Deck. "Get prepared to Duel!"

"PHOTON CHANGE!" both Tenjo twins yelled in unison, Kaito's and Asaya's nearly matching outfits turning black. Kaito's D-Gazer Tattoo formed around his left eye while a black D-Gazer Tattoo shaped like a rough wing appeared over Asaya's right eye, but not turning her eye a different color. Both of their D-Pad's came flying out of nowhere, Kaito's clicking onto his left arm while Asaya's clicked onto her right arm.

"Barian Strike!" Dextra yelled, lifting her left arm into the air. A violet colored D-Pad formed on her left wrist, being a beautiful insect wing-type shape. Her D-Gazer Tattoo formed over her left eye.

"**AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**." All the Duelists' and spectators' D-Gazer's flashed. "**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B**."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**It's time for the season finale folks! The Duel might be split into two chapters, I'm not completely sure yet.**

**AND PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE BARIAN STORM SERIES.**

**Also, if anyone wants to help me with the Duel next chapter, PLEASE PM ME! I NEED THE HELP!**


End file.
